Michael Fishman
|birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |occupation = Actor |yearsactive = 1988–2001, 2005, 2016–present |spouse = Jennifer Briner (1999–2017) |children = 2 |seasons = 1–10 |episodes = 220 |the_conners_seasons = 1– |the_conners_episodes = 10 |overall_episodes = 230 |overall_character = D.J. Conner}} Michael Aaron Fishman (born October 22, 1981) is an American actor best known for playing D.J. Conner on the long-running series Roseanne and spin-off series The Conners. Early life Born in Los Angeles, California, Michael has a brother named Matthew Fishman, who was in one episode of Roseanne. Fishman is now married and has two children. Career ''Roseanne'': 1988–1997, 2018 Fishman's acting career began after he met Roseanne Barr during an early audition. Although he had no experience, Barr fought for Fishman to play D.J. Conner. He worked on Roseanne from age six to fifteen. On April 28, 2017 it was announced that an eight episode revival of Roseanne was in the works and being shopped around to various networks and that it will feature most of the original main cast however it is unknown if Fishman will reprise his role as D.J. Conner. His participation in the revival was later confirmed. On May 16, 2017 it was confirmed that Fishman had signed on to appear in the revival which will air on March 27, 2018 on ABC. On May 29, 2018, in the wake of racist remarks made by Barr on Twitter regarding Valerie Jarrett (an advisor of former president Barack Obama), ABC cancelled the revival after a single season. Post-''Roseanne'' work: 1997–2000 After nine seasons, Roseanne ended its run on ABC-TV in 1997. Fishman lamented, "the end of the show was one of the hardest times of my life. I was devastated. The cast and crew were my family. I'll always love so many of those people. They shaped me as person and made me who I am." Fishman continued to act while attending the Orange County High School of the Arts at Los Alamitos High School in the Musical Theater and Technical Theater departments. He appeared in guest roles on Walker, Texas Ranger and Seinfeld, and earned a recurring role alongside Andrew Dice Clay on Hitz just before it was canceled. Fishman also appeared in films, including Steven Spielberg's Artificial Intelligence: A.I.. He then reconnected with Barr as a co-host of The Roseanne Show, which ran for two years before it was canceled in 2000. Return to entertainment industry: 2006–present After the death of Glenn Quinn, Michael reconnected with his entertainment industry roots. He began working behind the camera to gain the technical skills "necessary to move toward directing and producing", and has done set building, set design, camera operating, assistant directing and props. He was the primary builder and fabricator in an art department group nominated for an Emmy in "Outstanding Set Design / Art Direction" on "Sports Science". Since 2006 Fishman has been taking acting classes to "refine my acting skills in order to return as an adult". During these years he has also begun to write and create his own material. In a recent interview he declared, "I'm back pursuing my first love. You don't always know how much you love something until it's gone. Losing Glenn Quinn reminded how little time we have and motivated my pursuit of acting again full time". His goal is "to not only earn good work as an actor, but write and produce good work for others. I take professionalism very serious. Whoever hires me is getting a motivated blue-collar worker ready to show what I can do as an adult”. Fishman appeared on the Passover episode (season 1 episode 7) of Barr's reality show Roseanne's Nuts on August 3, 2011. In 2018 he returned to Roseanne in Season 10. The Conners 2018–present The Roseanne spin-off has been ordered to series on June 21, 2018 titled known as The Conners and set to premiere on October 16, 2018. References External links *Michael Fishman at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *http://www.myuncensoredradio.com/ Official Website Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:The Conners Cast